1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
For electronic products, demand for portable apparatuses has recently increased rapidly in the market. Therefore, miniaturization and lightness of electronic devices mounted in the electronic products is continuously sought after.
In order to realize the miniaturization and lightness of the electronic devices, system on chip (SOC) technology, implementing a plurality of individual devices on one chip, system in package (SIP) technology, integrating a plurality of individual devices in one module, and the like, as well as technology decreasing the individual sizes of mounted components, are required.
However, as the size of semiconductor packages is reduced and the semiconductor packages are designed in a circuit-integrated structure, semiconductor packages are easily affected by electromagnetic interference. Therefore, in order to prevent the semiconductor package from being affected by the electromagnetic interference, a blocking film or an electromagnetic shield is formed on the surface of the semiconductor package by a metal coating process.